Angel in Blue Jeans
by Yves Midy
Summary: Tudo o que ele queria era apenas um momento de paz. E ele o encontrou. Com a pessoa mais inesperada, no lugar mais inesperado.




Uma figura masculina caminhava calmamente pelos silenciosos corredores de Hogwarts, que se achava tomada pelo ar frio de uma típica manhã de inverno. Os olhos cinzas do rapaz passeavam despreocupados pelos poucos novatos sonserinos que estavam nas Masmorras, sendo que logo que viam o distintivo prateado reluzindo as cores da sonserina no peito do garoto de cabelos platinados e desalinhados, se aquietavam imediatamente.

O castelo estava deserto naquela manhã. Era dia de visita a Hogsmeade e a maioria dos alunos estavam, sem a menor dúvida, enfiados nas apertadas lojas que ocupavam algumas das ruas do povoado, mas por alguma razão, Draco preferiu não ir, mesmo sabendo que aquela seria a sua vez de fazer a ronda entre os alunos durante o "passeio", se é que pode ser chamado de um passeio, mas Parkinson logo se ofereceu para o substituir. Pela terceira semana seguida.

Malfoy caminhava sem direção, em rumo ao desconhecido. Havia acordado demasiado cedo naquela manhã e sabia que seria inútil ficar se revirando na cama na tentativa de voltar a dormir. Por isso, tomou uma ducha quente e saiu das Masmorras.

Ultimamente a sua vida estava sendo inútil. Entediante. Um verdadeiro lixo. Não, nada dramático, como "_não tenho mais razão pra viver"_ e esse tipo de baboseiras, mas as coisas realmente não andavam muito boas.

Para iniciar a lista de desventuras que aconteceram nos últimos tempos, estava o seu pai. A sua falta. Ou melhor dizendo, a sua morte. Sim, Lucius fora morto a pouco mais de um mês, preso em Azkaban na companhia dos dementadores que lhe deram o beijo. A causa para essa sentença determinada pelo Ministério da Magia, ao certo ninguém sabia, o crime que seu pai supostamente cometera não fora divulgado pelo Ministério. Estupidez, não é? Sim, era exatamente isso o que Draco achava. E enquanto ele ficava ali, em Hogwarts remoendo tais pensamentos, ele sabia que outra pessoa fora dali sofria muito mais do que ele.

Sua mãe. Depois da morte de Lucius, ela parecia estar vivendo em outra dimensão, em outro mundo; um mundo irreal, onde tudo ainda era do jeito que costumava ser. Não acreditara na morte do marido, achava que tudo não passava de mais um teste do Lorde, ao qual ela precisava continuar forte e inatingível, o que ela fez, mesmo não havendo teste algum. Continuara forte e inatingível, até se dar conta do que acontecia ao seu redor. Fora realmente perceber que tudo acontecera, quando viu um grande anúncio na primeira página do Profeta Diário, celebrando a morte de mais um dos seguidores Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Desde então, vem se afundando em um buraco que cavou para si mesma, e fazendo isso acabou levando uma parte, uma pequena parte de seu filho.

Tudo aquilo irritava o sonserino de uma maneira surreal, sentia raiva de sua mãe por estar fazendo tudo isso, sentia raiva até mesmo de seu pai por ter ido embora e de todo o resto dos sonserinos que ultimamente o tratavam como se ele fosse de vidro, prestes a quebrar a qualquer momento. Já estava cansado. Odiava ser alvo da pena dos outros.

Tentando ficar ileso de tais pensamentos, o sonserino agora andava em direção aos jardins, se é que ainda podiam ser considerados assim, devido à grande quantidade de neve que havia ali. Pelos próximos instantes, a única coisa que Draco realmente queria era algum momento de paz, sem nenhum vestígio daquelas malditas lembranças que assombravam as suas noites de sono.

Sentindo seus pés se afundarem na neve macia que cobria tudo o que antes era o gramado que cercava o castelo, Draco começou a caminhar pesadamente, deixando a marca de suas botas pra trás. Ele parou por um instante e então seus olhos cinzas passearam pelas extremidades daquela paisagem tão exageradamente... Branca.

A manhã estava leve, suspensa no ar e pequenos flocos de neve caíam lentamente do céu nublado, cobrindo o topo das árvores que habitavam os não-mais ensolarados jardins de Hogwarts. Uma fina camada de gelo, agora tomava conta do Lago e um vento forte batia contra o corpo do loiro, fazendo-o se encolher dentro de suas vestes.

Ele enfiou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do seu casaco, a fim de esquentá-las, e então começou a caminhar novamente em meio à neve. Não sabia ao certo pra onde estava indo, mas sentia que lentamente a paz tão procurada parecia invadi-lo de um modo estranho. Era como se todo aquele peso estivesse se esvaindo de seus ombros. As suas pernas o conduziam até o lago e ele simplesmente se deixou levar por elas..

Tudo estaria perfeitamente normal e calmo se no momento em que Draco se aproximava do lago seus olhos não se prendessem em uma figura feminina. Uma bela figura feminina de pele branca e cabelos vermelhos. Por um momento ele ficou mesmerizado. Ela era realmente linda, observava o lago com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu jeans. Seus cabelos longos e encaracolados caíam-lhe pelo meio das costas, com seu rosto branco salpicado por algumas sardas e seus olhos verdes. Draco estava estático, seus olhos estavam presos na garota, e se achou completamente estúpido ao se pegar comparando-a com um anjo.

_I saw an angel in blue jeans today_

(Eu vi um anjo de jeans hoje)

_I felt that she melted all my bitterness away_

(Eu senti que ela jogava toda a minha amargura fora)

Naquele momento uma voz ao fundo de sua mente gritava-lhe desesperado: "Perigo! Perigo!", mas ele parecia não ouvir. Seus ouvidos estavam tampados, seus olhos presos na garota e sua cabeça parecia trabalhar cada vez mais lentamente, sem dar a mínima atenção ao alerta. Instantaneamente, toda a sua raiva se esvaiu de um modo estranho e rápido.

Mas Draco realmente percebeu que a situação estava completamente fora de controle quando, apavorado ele sentiu que as suas pernas o conduziam molemente até a jovem. Notou que o bom senso, que antes habitava uma boa parcela de sua cabeça e a sua sanidade, já cansados dos árduos dias de trabalho, simplesmente abriram a porta e foram embora juntos, sem ao menos pedir permissão para sair. Sendo assim a INSANIDADE resolveu tomar o lugar de seus dois inimigos.

O loiro sentiu o seu estômago dar voltas. Francamente, o que diabos estava havendo ali? Onde estava o seu habitual charme que enlouquecia as garotas de Hogwarts? Por que ele estava agindo feito um idiota? Por que ele estava caminhando até ela? E por que raios aquelas malditas perguntas não paravam de bombardear a sua mente?

A neve começava a cair com mais intensidade do céu cinzento e o vento atingira um grau de intensidade realmente forte. Porque alguém normal estaria nos jardins do castelo aquele momento, ainda mais sendo bombardeado de "porquês" sobre uma garota que ele nem sequer conhecia?

Talvez ele devesse simplesmente dar meia volta e voltar para as Masmorras. Afinal, ele não conhecia aquela menina, mas, Merlim ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela! Da mesma maneira que seu estômago dançava, a sua cabeça girava, mas isso deveria ser resultado das fortes poções que andara roubando da enfermaria. Não se tornara viciado ou algo assim, apenas sentia que precisava se desligar daquilo tudo algumas vezes, e por conta disso, ele as tomava e sentia-se mais... calmo. Vira Madame Pomfrey receitando-a para um lufano uma vez, que se sentia realmente nervoso por causa de um teste ou algo desse tipo.

A mesma garota que se achava parada em frente ao lago a pouco mais de dois segundos, agora vinha correndo na direção de Draco com uma expressão de cansaço e mau humor. O estômago do sonserino despencara pesadamente. Mas para seu alívio, ou para o seu desapontamento, ela não corria até ele, simplesmente passou pelo garoto e foi correndo até a entrada do castelo, como se fugisse de algo. E certamente que fugia. Da chuva, ou melhor, da tempestade que estava pra cair a qualquer momento e somente Draco não a notara.

Mas a probabilidade de a garota conseguir alcançar o castelo antes da chuva, era a mesma que Draco abraçar um elfo doméstico, ou seja, zero. Devido à grande quantidade de neve que havia ali, era particularmente difícil de se conseguir andar, ainda mais correr, e logo, a garota encontrava-se encharcada pelas gotas geladas que a atingiam, enquanto resmungava baixinho. O loiro também sentiu alguns pingos da chuva atingirem a sua cabeça, e logo depois de ganharem alguma intensidade, ele também estava totalmente molhado. Sentia-se congelado dentro de suas vestes.

A garoa virou uma chuva realmente forte em questão de segundos e Draco não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo. Estava frio, muito frio, o vento estava forte, a chuva cada vez mais intensa e mal se podia ver um palmo em frente ao próprio nariz. Apertando os olhos, o sonserino começou a correr (ou pelo menos tentar) em meio à chuva e a neve. Precisava encontrar algum lugar para ficar até a chuva acalmar, já que o castelo estava um tanto longe e os alunos que chegavam de Hogsmeade corriam pra dentro dele apressados.

A poucos passos de distância do loiro, encontrava-se a ruiva encharcada, que tentava em vão tirar os pés da neve. Parecia estar presa, ou algo assim.

Querendo sair debaixo daquela chuva o mais depressa possível, Draco afastou alguns fios pontiagudos que caíam sobre os seus olhos, e foi até a garota. Foi um tanto difícil conseguir agarrar a sua mão, estava difícil enxergar qualquer coisa ali, mas ele o fez, e puxou-a para perto de si. Ali, em meio a toda aquela chuva, Draco tentava decifrar o olhar da menina. Seus olhos denunciavam surpresa, e até mais do que isso, por um momento, o loiro pode vê-la perplexa.

Aqueles olhos... ele sentia como se já os conhecesse, como se já os houvesse visto antes, e disso, ele tinha quase certeza. Ela lhe era familiar, ele a conhecia, só não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Definitivamente, ele iria parar de afanar medicamentos da enfermaria. Eles deviam estar o deixando um tanto lesado.

Por que ela o deixara naquele estado, com aquela cara ridícula de tonto? Ele não costumava se comportar desse modo na presença de garotas, aliás, nunca o fizera antes, e naquele momento ele se sentia completamente bobo em ficar ali, estático e mesmerizado com os olhos pregados em uma desconhecida... ou não.

_You always tried so hard to hide your wings behind your coat_

(Você sempre tenta esconder as suas asas atrás do seu casaco)

_So let it be and let them free_

(Então deixe isso aparecer, e as deixe livre)

_So you can't hoover low above the ground._

(Então você não poderá cair no chão.)

A chuva não dava sinal de trégua, e quando finalmente os seus olhos foram para outras partes do corpo da menina, ele pode ver que ela tremia.

--- Quando eu disser três – começou Draco, logo depois de reunir todas as suas forças para fazer com que algum som pasasse pela sua garganta – Você vem comigo, certo? – ele disse isso próximo, muito próximo ao ouvido da garota, pois a chuva abafava o som da sua voz. A ruiva balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e murmurou algo como um 'sim'.

O sonserino tirou seus olhos dela e olhou à sua volta. Estava tudo dominado pela neblina e pela chuva violenta que agora caía do céu cinza. Ele viu o campo de quadribol, e logo a imagem do vestiário veio à sua mente. Sim, ótima idéia.

Draco pousou seus olhos cinzentos devolta na garota. Suas mãos correram ao encontro das mãos dela, e se sentindo realmente estranho por ter feito aquilo ele começou a contar pausadamente, e conforme o combinado, a garota se adiantou a seguir Draco ao ouvir o número três. Os dois saíram correndo – quando digo correndo, aqui quero dizer, andar com grande dificuldade em meio a muita neve e chuva – em direção ao campo de quadribol.

Eles enfim atravessaram o campo, a ruiva sendo guiada por Draco, que mantinha a sua mão grudada na mão da garota.

Pararam em frente à porta do vestiário masculino do time da sonserina, cujo ele, o loiro conhecia muito bem. Participava do time desde o seu segundo ano, e era particularmente bom naquilo.

O sonserino soltou a mão da menina, e sussurrou algo que parecia algum tipo de senha. E certamente que era, pois no segundo seguinte a porta se destrancou e a garota pôde ver o que havia por detrás dela, logo depois que Draco a empurrou. Malfoy entrou no vestiário, fechando a porta às suas costas. Precisava admitir que, apesar de seu cérebro trabalhar, ou melhor, não trabalhar muito bem naquele dia, usar o vestiário como esconderijo fora uma ótima idéia.

A ruiva parecia diante de algo novo. Draco percebeu que ela observava cada canto do local com os olhos cheios de curiosidade, o que lhe fez pensar que ela não deveria ser uma sonserina, mas pela primeira vez, aquilo não o incomodava. O fato de estar ali com uma desconhecida, lhe agradava.

Ela tremia. Ele também. Ambos estavam com as roupas encharcadas e sentiam muito frio, apesar de a temperatura do vestiário não estar tão baixa quanto a de fora. Ali havia apenas algumas cabines, longos bancos de mármore, os armários dos jogadores que se encontravam trancados e os chuveiros.

Ele tateou os bolsos de sua capa à procura de sua varinha, pois com ela pelo menos, ele poderia destrancar os armários, o seu armário, em busca de algo para se aquecerem. Mas eles estavam vazios. Deixá-la no dormitório antes de sair pelo castelo.

--- Merlim, mas que diabos! – resmungou mal humorado. Realmente a idéia de trazer uma varinha consigo naquela manhã não havia passado pela sua cabeça, e isso só o fez reafirmar o pensamento de que ele estava sendo extremamente burro naquele dia.

Draco girou os olhos pelo vestiário enquanto soltava um muxoxo de mau humor. Bancos, armários, uma bandeira da sonserina, chuveiros, espelhos... pra que toda aquela tralha lhe seria útil? Foi então que seus olhos voltaram a pousar na grande (para não se dizer enorme) bandeira da Sonserina que se encontrava pendurada em um canto. Seus lábios se contraíram em um sorrisinho malicioso, o que não pode evitar, e então Malfoy não hesitou nem ao menos um segundo em apanhá-la.

A menina continuava parada, de costas para a porta, exatamente no mesmo local em que pisara desde que entrara no vestiário. Era visível que ela ainda tremia, e parecia estar sem saber o que fazer ali. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, assim como as suas roupas que estavam extremamente agarradas ao seu corpo, exibindo as suas belas curvas. E no momento em que Draco se virou pode notar isso muito bem, pois ela acabara de se livrar do seu casaco encharcado.

Mais uma vez seus olhos se prenderam na garota... mas dessa vez não em seu rosto, mas um pouco mais abaixo. Ela não olhava para ele, tampouco se dera conta de quem o rapaz lhe olhava de tal modo, e quando o fez, as suas bochechas se fizeram escarlate instantaneamente. Draco estava tão perdido que não notara que a menina o olhava incrédula, e cheia de vergonha. O sonserino acabara de perceber o quão grande era o poder que a menina poderia exercer sobre ele, mesmo não conseguindo lembrar-se tão bem dela. Ela poderia dominá-lo apenas com o seu olhar, o menino se sentia em transe, como se aquilo fosse irreal, estava hipnotizado pela beleza da ruiva, pelo seu corpo, pelos seus olhos. Nunca se sentira dessa maneira. E naquele momento ele se sentia vulnerável e ridículo. Idiota e bobo. Não queria se sentir daquele jeito, não permitia sentir tais coisas por uma quase desconhecida.

Seus olhos subiram para o rosto da menina novamente, e nesse momento ele tentou fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas não conseguira ser muito convincente. As bochechas da garotas continuavam a brilhar em escarlate.

_You look so tired you've got moonbeams in your eyes_

(Você parece tão cansada, você tem raios de lua em seus olhos)

_And if I believed I know you'd be the first to fly _

(E se eu acreditasse eu sei que serei o primeiro a voar.)

--- Tome – o sonserino começou a dizer depois de achar que já estava na hora de acabar com aquele silêncio embaraçoso - Você deve estar com frio – e estendeu a bandeira da sonserina.

Ela hesitou por um instante e Draco jurou que pôde ver uma expressão ligeiramente empertigada riscar o seu rosto. Mas passados alguns segundos este se tornou indiferente e ele ouviu um murmúrio de agradecimento chegar aos seus ouvidos.

A ruiva se enrolou rapidamente na bandeira aveludada, sentou-se em um dos longos bancos de mármore e encostou-se à parede. Ali ela ficou por alguns minutos, alguns longos minutos para Draco, encolhida e enrolada na bandeira da sonserina, tentando fazer com que o seu corpo voltasse à temperatura normal.

Draco continuava ali, em pé. Encostara-se em uma parede qualquer, ainda estava vestindo a sua capa encharcada e suas botas que mais pareciam dois barcos prestes a afundar. Ele sentia frio, muito frio, e tentava fazer com que o seu corpo parasse de tremer ali. Não sabia o porque de tudo aquilo, mas naquele momento, ele não tinha consciência de muita coisa, exceto a ruiva. Toda a chuva, ou melhor, a tempestade que caia lá fora, o seu desconforto por estar dentro de roupas molhadas e frias e até mesmo o pensamento perturbador de estar ali com a tal menina que ele não conseguia se lembrar de onde era. Nada mais existia para ele. Só tinha consciência dos olhos verdes dela e de seu coração batendo. Não tinha o mínimo conhecimento de seus sentimentos

_I'll find sunshine, sometime soon_

(Eu acharei a luz do sol em breve)

--- Hei, Malfoy... Juro que não me importarei em dividir isso – ela olhou confusa para o pedaço de pano com o brasão da sonserina – com você, se isso fizer você fazer algo além de ficar aí parado me olhando com essa cara esquisita. Você tem certeza de que está bem? – terminou de dizer e olhou intrigado para Draco encostado na parede. - Aliás, cabem duas de mim mesma aqui dentro.

Ela se desenrolou da bandeira e a abriu. Realmente caberiam duas dela ali.

--- Se eu estou bem? Claro. Estou ótimo. – ele se ouviu dizer debilmente, querendo acreditar nas próprias palavras.

"_Controle-se maricas .Por que está agindo feito um débil? Merda. Ela é apenas uma garota. Controle-se Draco Malfoy"._

Desse modo, ele tentou se recompor. Estava agindo feito um idiota, um completo e ridículo idiota. As palavras estavam presas em sua garganta e vacilavam ao sair de sua boca. Nunca se sentira desse modo, não podia se sentir assim por ela. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

Por alguns instantes ele evitou o olhar da ruiva. Precisava recuperar a sua postura e parte de seu juízo. Precisava parecer menos bobo. Precisava se controlar.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou varrer para fora de sua mente qualquer vestígio de pensamento que se relacionasse com a garota. Só precisava se concentrar em outras coisas, isso não poderia ser tão difícil.

"_Vamos seu inútil.Pense em coisas ruins.. desastres, elfos domésticos, ficar pobre..." _

Não estava muito certo de que voltara ao normal, mas preferiu pensar que sim.

"_Pronto. Você voltou ao normal. Agora é só continuar assim. Continue assim"._

Ele foi até a menina, ainda evitando o seu olhar. Tentava parecer o menos idiota possível, e se convencera de que estava tendo sucesso nisso. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela, no mesmo momento em que sentia um grosso tecido sendo atirado descuidadosamente sobre o seu colo.

Agora, os dois se encontravam sentados lado a lado, cobertos pela bandeira da sonserina e o loiro começou a sentir que ali, não precisaria de bandeira nenhuma para aquecê-lo. A proximidade com o corpo da menina fez com que seus sentidos se transformassem em fumaça, e qualquer tipo de juízo ou controle que poderiam tê-lo atingido acabavam de escorrer dentre seus dedos.

---Hum... você tem mesmo certeza de que está bem? – ele ouviu a voz da garota dizer, de modo duvidoso.

--- Sim. Estou ótimo.

--- Mesmo?

Mas que diabos! Por acaso ele estava com cara de doente? Ou seriam coisas grandes e vermelhas que teriam tomado conta do seu rosto? Seus olhos haviam saltado pra fora das órbitas?

--- Sim. – ele disse com a voz baixa, olhando-a de soslaio. - Já disse que sim. Por quê?

--- Por nada. – ela sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos para longe de sua cabeça, e impedi-los de passar pela sua boca.

O sonserino não se convencera. Aquele "por nada" não havia sido NADA convincente. Passou a mão pelo seu rosto para se certificar de que não havia nada de errado. Não havia coisas grandes e vermelhas espalhadas pelo seu rosto. E seus olhos continuavam em seus devidos lugares. E ele ainda não voltara ao normal.

Ela sabia o seu nome, então seria meio óbvio que ele também deveria saber o nome dela, e logo, os dois se conheciam. Uuurgh malditas poções de Madame Pomfrey!

_How can I miss anything about you,_

(Como eu posso sentir falta de algo em você)

_When I don't even know what you'r name is?_

(Quando eu nem ao menos sei qual é o seu nome)

_I feel like I know you_

(Eu sinto como se eu conhecesse você)

_As well as I know the sun_

(Tão bem quando eu conheço a luz do sol)

_So please tell me,_

(Então por favor, me diga)

_Where is my sunshine now?_

(Onde está a minha luz do sol agora?)

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por ela. Como ele, a ruiva parecia estar pensando consigo mesma, mas de uma forma mais... escandalosa. Não, não estava falando em voz alta, ou gritando dentro do vestiário, estava apenas parecendo realmente confusa, como se não entendesse o que estava havendo ali ou algo assim. Draco percebera isso, pois ela começou a lhe lançar uns olhares confusos e desconfiados, o que só serviu para deixar o menino ainda mais intrigado com aquela situação toda. Hun, ou eles se conheciam e ela estranhava o comportamento do menino, ou certamente achava que ele era algum tipo de maníaco.

E para espanto de Draco, no segundo seguinte, a garota saiu debaixo da bandeira, levantou, e andando de um lado para o outro, disparou:

--- Na real Malfoy, o que você realmente pretende com isso? Me diz, o que você quer com essa história toda? Olha, você pode me dizer se você não estiver bem, eu entendo, mesmo por que eu sei que você não está em seu estado normal. Sou eu. Eu. – e estendeu uma mecha de seus cabelos bem em frente aos olhos do menino.

Draco observou tudo aquilo realmente confuso. Eles se conheciam, e ela certamente o achava um real cretino, mas todas aquelas palavras não lhe diziam absolutamente nada. E ao ver aquilo, ela se convencera de algo estava muito errado. Seria possível que a poção que tomara na noite anterior lhe fizera todo aquele estrago?

--- E além do mais, essa chuva toda já está passando e é melhor eu ir an... Malfoy? – ela parou no meio de sua frase, assustada, e se aproximou um pouco de Draco que se encontrava ali, coberta pela bandeira e tremendo feito um louco.

Frio era tudo o que o garoto podia sentir, mesmo não sabendo o porque daquela tremedeira toda. Ou melhor, sabia. A MALDITA POÇÃO DA MALDITA MADAME POMFREY. Era a única explicação.

A ruiva se ajoelhou em frente a Draco, e com o espanto em seus olhos, ela começou a cutucá-lo, como se quisesse ter certeza de que aquilo era real.

--- Draco Malfoy, se isso for apenas mais um de seus truques... – dizia ela enquanto o cutucava.

Quando finalmente se convencera de que ele não estava fingindo, Draco a viu sumir no corredor onde ficavam os chuveiros. Passados alguns minutos, ela voltou, seguida de um forte vapor quente que invadia todo o vestiário.

--- Hei, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Draco confuso, enquanto era puxado pela menina pra dentro de um dos chuveiros de onde jorrava água quente. Ele ainda tremia e sentia ainda mais frio pois fora brutalmente arrancado debaixo da bandeira.

Sem poder dizer nem mais uma palavra, ele fora simplesmente atirado para debaixo daquele chuveiro de água quente, de água REALMENTE quente, pela menina, e ali fora obrigado a ficar por alguns longos minutos. Devia admitir que ali, ele se sentia realmente bem. A água quente escorria pelas suas roupas, sim, ele estava com as suas roupas, e expulsavam todo aquele frio que antes ele sentia.

De olhos fechados, e sentindo a água quente em seu corpo, quando recobrou o seu fôlego, disse atrapalhado:

--- Oh Merlim, você é maluca ou alguma coisa assim? – não conseguira evitar de dizer isso, pois naquele momento, era exatamente aquilo o que ele pensava da bela ruiva. Louca. Quem atiraria uma pessoa debaixo de um chuveiro quente?

--- Ué, o que você queria que eu fizesse? Você estava tremendo feito um louco, e para mim, quem treme desse jeito, é porque está sentindo muito frio. E como estamos presos aqui nesse vestiário, o único modo de acabar com toda aquela sua tremedeira era te jogando debaixo da água quente... – dizia ela paciente, como se explicasse algo a uma criança de cinco anos.

É, aquilo até que fazia algum sentido.

Quando sentiu a água parar de descer, ainda de olhos fechados, ele tateou o ar à procura da ruiva. Quando a encontrou, num impulso, a puxou para perto de si, e sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, ou melhor, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, fez o que desejava ter feito desde o primeiro momento em que a vira... a beijou.

Talvez perda de controle também fosse uma conseqüência da poção.

Aquele, talvez fora um dos melhores momentos de toda a sua vida, e naquela hora, mais nada existia para ele. Apenas ela e ele.

Quando abriu os olhos e viu a ruiva ali parada em sua frente olhando dentro de seus olhos, tudo aquilo finalmente fez sentido para ele. Era ela. Ela. Os cabelos vermelhos, as sardas em seu rosto, e os olhos... aqueles olhos. Não, não podia ser... não era possível. Aquela garotinha apaixonada pelo quatro-olhos não poderia ser a mesma garota que estava ali, parada bem em frente aos seus olhos. Simplesmente não podia ser verdade...

--- Weasley... – sussurrou ele, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes da garota, enquanto sentia ela se afastar dele lentamente.

--- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? – disse ela com a voz fraca, como se não acreditasse que aquilo estava acontecendo. .

Na realidade nem mesmo ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Deixou de saber o que estava fazendo desde o momento em que entrara ali, naquele vestiário junto com ela. O que sabia, é que naquele momento, ele realmente não se importava mais com o fato de ela ser uma Weasley. O que queria, era aquele momento de paz tão procurado por ele desde que saira das masmorras, e ali, com ela, ele podia sentir a tão deseja paz o invadir. Só queria apagar todas as lembranças ruins de seu pai de sua mente, e esquecer, pelo menos por um segundo de todo aquele pesadelo.

Sim, ele estava realmente estático com tudo aquilo. Levou um tempo até que o garoto pudesse processar que ela, a bela garota ruiva, que observava o lago sob a neve, era Ginny Weasley, a mesma garota que sempre fora alvo de piadas do rapaz. A mesma garota que vinha daquela família tão desprezada por ele. A mesma garota que em alguns minutos, conseguira fazer o que ele não conseguira em pouco mais de um mês.

E naquela noite, ao invés dos terríveis pesadelos com o seu pai, ele sonhou com os olhos verdes de Ginny. Durante todo aquele tempo, aquela fora a primeira noite em que não acordara assustado e ofegante no meio da madrugada.

Definitivamente ele tinha muito a agradecer à Madame Pomfrey.

Santas poções!

_How can I miss anything about you_

(Como eu posso sentir falta de algo em você)

_When I don't even know what you'r name is?_

(Quando eu nem ao menos sei qual é o seu nome)

_I feel like I know you_

(Eu sinto como se eu conhecesse você)

_As well as I know the sun_

(Tão bem quando eu conheço a luz do sol)

_So please tell me,_

(Então por favor, me diga)

_Where is my sunshine now?_

(Onde está a minha luz do sol agora?)


End file.
